fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lia (War between Worlds)
Lia is one of the main protagonists in War between Worlds. She first appears when a young man called John is shot and badly wounded near her small house in the woods. She saves him and nurses him back to health during the next weeks, where John learns about how her sister disappeared and promises her to help find her sister. However as it turns out, Lias sister and her fiancé were taken as concubines by friends of the monarch of Iscariot. After learning that once taken concubine, once memory's wiped out completely they turn against Iscariot, starting a rebellion against the monarchy that rules over many countries. They build up a rebel group out of other rebel groups and former soldiers from Iscariot. Binding together they build up a guerrilla resistance group attacking Iscariots military forces and trying to assassinate nobles and members of the royal family. Being financed by the Eastern Empire, they start a guerrilla war against the Western Empire a war they later turn into a full revolution where they capture the occupations main base of operations, capturing Lady Augusta and forcing the Western Empire to negotiate. While John and Lia wanted to kill the Western Emperor in the negation talks, the plan fails as the Emperor is poisoned by Caligula who saw through their plan. However Sardinia still gains their independence, which makes the aliases of John and Lia national heroes in the eyes of the Sardinian people. After the independence war of Sardinia, John and Lia develop new plans to overthrow the Emperor and his family. They launch an attack on a noble house trying to free all slaves and concubines. After freeing Lias sister, Roman forces launch a counterattack, kidnapping Lias sister again after they reunited for a month. This sends Lia into depression as she blames herself. However with the help of John and her other friends, she is able to see the bigger goal again. They see that the only way to free the Empire from the Emperor are to kill him from the inside. Using their last recourses, they crash a wedding from high nobles in Rome, taking hostages which they use to get inside the capital. While a large part of the RLA watches over the hostages, the rest infiltrates the Roman Palace through a sewer. After capturing the palace and gaining the support of many military factions, John and Lia lay a siege on the Emperor who barricaded himself inside his own house which is in the palace. The tide finally turns when John and Lia manipulate the the bodyguards into betraying the Emperor by faking documents, and thus proving to them, that the Emperor intended to leave Rome, which leads them to believe that he is a coward that needs to be wiped out. After being executed, John seizes the throne, declaring himself the new Emperor and Lia the new Empress. However while he won against the Emperor, they now have to face all noble families that control huge mercenary armies that want to topple them as well. More coming soon...